


Queenie and The Vagabond

by GoldenPhoenixFlame (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Female Reader, More characters added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoldenPhoenixFlame
Summary: Queenie and the Vagabond were the top crime duo, but will that change, when the Fake AH Crew Comes along?
Relationships: Geoff Ramsey/Jack Pattillo, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Vagabond! Cops on your left!” You called to him, as you slung the duffel bag of cash over your shoulder.   
He was stood in the middle of the street, mowing down the cops from a few directions.  
“On it Queenie.” You hear him reply over the coms. You smirk as run down the nearest alleyway, an explosion could be heard behind you.  
“Got ‘em” he calls as he sprints down the alley after you, your both panting by now, eyes fuelled with fire, bodies filled with adrenaline.  
There’s a tall chain link fence at the end of the alley, you spot a fire escape ladder that you can easily use, you jump onto a dumpster at full speed, leap, and grab hold of the bottom rung on the suspended ladder, swinging over the fence. The Vagabond uses the other dumpster to leap over the fence, both of you landing simultaneously, the wildest look in your eyes.   
“Let’s go!” He shouts as he gets into his clean zentorno, you slide across the bonnet and get in the passenger side.  
“Seriously, you couldn’t have just walked around the damn car!?” He sighs as you both chuck your duffel bags into the backseat.  
“Now where’s the fun in that!?” You challenge with a raised eyebrow.  
He gives you a quizzical look that he hides too quick for you to try and decipher.  
“Where to?” He questions as he revs up the engine.  
“Safe house C, it’s closest, and I want to count this shit quickly” you reply, shrugging slightly. 

You’re both still wearing your masks and heist outfits when you reach the safe-house. Him with his black leather jacket,navy blue jeans, and famous skull mask. You also had on your black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and your black skull bandana that covered the bottom half of your face, your hair disguised by a black baseball cap, you had your red contacts in, because your natural eye color of hazel-yellow eyes were too easy to find because of their rarity, and you preferred to keep your identity anonymous.

As you both sneak around the back of the house, not wanting to be seen entering by anyone,(even though the house is in a secluded spot) you notice something a little off.   
“Vagabond, lock on kitchen door broken” you mutter into his ear, both of you instantly become alert, creeping around the house, you both make it to the back door. You flick the safety off of your silenced pistol, as Vagabond does the same. He opens the backdoor and stealthily steps inside, hugging the wall, you follow after him. You both carefully lay your duffel bags by the door, you won’t make as much noise that way. You both check every room in the house, it’s empty, or so you thought  
You both walk into the kitchen and quickly draw your weapons at the sight you see.

“Ramsey” you spit, gun aimed at his head, “ what the fuck are you doing here?!” You keep your voice level. Waiting for an answer.  
Ramsey lifts his hands up in a surrender, smirking as he does. “Shooting me is a bad idea, I’ve got eyes everywhere” he grins at you both.

“Brownman” you hiss, as you notice a laser sight directed at your heart. As you say that, you hear footsteps behind you, you whip around to see two more of the Fakes “Pattillo, Mogar, and let me guess, Golden Boy is on the coms” you say as you whip back around to glare at Ramsey. 

“I see you know who we are” Ramsey stated, giving you a curious look.  
“Of course” you replied, sneering a little as you did so, “ Your the Fakes, you claim to run this city”   
“ Claim is not the word I would use, this is my city, and yet two names keep on popping up, causing me problems, Queenie and The Vagabond...” he pauses, waiting for a reaction, you don’t give him one, so he continues,” So, instead of me deciding to kill you, I thought we could use you as an ally, and a powerful one at that.”  
Once he says that, you burst out into laughter, leaving everyone aside from Vagabond confused, as you hear him snicker too.  
“What’s so funny!” Ramsey demands, his face a mixture of bewilderment and respect.  
You go serious in an instant, arms crossed you stare at him, one eyebrow arched in amusement, “You’re not scared of us Ramsey, are you?” You say, the smirk on your face clear in the tone of your voice.  
Ramsey just smiles “not scared no, I have respect for you both, I’m here to see if you want to join my crew, you’d both be important assets” He states. 

You think for a moment, you know that Ryan will want to join the crew, he’s always been a bit like that, but in truth, your terrified, the last crew you were in was torturous, and you didn’t want to join another so soon. The last crew you were in was miles away from here, back in South Carolina. You hadn’t had a decent night sleep since, the nightmares you’d witnessed firsthand repeating themselves over and over again in your head... you didn’t want to join another crew, not yet, you couldn’t.

“Whatcha think Skullface” you say, turning toward him, you can see his eyes through the mask, and you know he was thinking the same thing you were, he nods, and you sigh. Turning back to Ramsey.  
“I’ll join on one heist, if I don’t like it I go, if I do then, we’ll see” Vagabond’s deep voice boomed.  
Ramsey smirked. “And you Queenie?“ he says, looking at you expectantly.  
“No” you say, loud and clear, “ I’ll be an ally, but I don’t do crews, I can’t” you took a deep intake of breath, thinking that you’d said too much.  
“That’s fine, just come to me if you ever change your mind” Ramsey grins. “You can call me Geoff” He holds out his hand, You shake it “Queenie” you say, not wanting to reveal your name. Geoff nods in understanding.   
“And you can call me Jack” Pattillo says from behind you, and you shake her hand as well, “This is Michael” she points to Mogar, “ ‘Sup” he says, giving you a smirk and a wink. Causing Jack to roll her eyes, “and we can introduce you to the others later, okay?” She says, and you’re quick to agree. 

After you exchange phone numbers and addresses of all yours and their safe houses, including their penthouse, you and Vagabond are left alone in the safe house. You do a quick sweep for hidden cameras but find none, so you change clothes, you take of your mask and sit on the couch, the money in the hall forgotten. You look over to him, as he is packing his clothes, weapons, you name it. 

Once he finishes packing, you walk with him to the door, in silence, even though you will see each other again, this still feels like a goodbye. He turns around to face you, before he gets into his car. He shoves his bag in the car and walks toward you. You both hug for a while, tears threatening to fall, “ I’m gonna miss you partner” he says, and you know he means it.   
“I’m gonna miss you too Ry” you say, thankful that your voice didn’t break.   
“Try not to worry too much Y/N” he sighs, his voice exhausted yet comforting   
“ we’ll see each other soon though, alright” he says.  
“Alright” you reply.

And with that, he gets into his car, and drives toward the penthouse. Leaving you on the doorstep. As you head back inside, you lock the door an lay on the couch.  
You and Ryan had been partners in crime for years, the top crime duo. He’s the only family you have. You’ll still see him, but you were no longer partners. From now on, there was no more “Queenie and The Vagabond” now, it was just “Queenie” you thought, with a sad smile on your face.


	2. With the Crew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name  
> H/C = whatever hair color you have   
> Just in case there is any confusion <3

Before you knew it, 7 months had passed, and the crew was gaining your trust more every day, You ended up meeting the B-Team, Trevor, Alfredo, Matt, Lindsay and Jeremy, and you got along with them well enough. You found out that Lindsay was Michael’s wife, and you thought that Trevor and Alfredo looked alarmingly similar. 

Ryan had shown them his identity after the first few months, yet yours was still hidden. You didn’t live with the crew like Ryan did, you lived in your two bedroom apartment, not as nice as the penthouse but it was still cosy. By now, you had stayed over at the penthouse a few times, gone to many heists with the crew, and even had game night and Mario Kart weekends with them.

At the end of the seventh month you decided, that you were going to join the crew, true, you were terrified, but you trusted them, you trusted Geoff. You hoped it wouldn’t be the same as you last one, you shiver at the thought.

You walk down the long hall silently, you know that everyone else is out aside from Geoff, and maybe Jack. As soon as you get to his office, you pause. You close your eyes, count to 10, and knock on the door. “Come in” you hear Geoff say from inside. You open the door and walk inside, you see him studying a piece of paper, probably about an upcoming heist, but he puts it down to greet you.  
“What can I do for you Queenie?” He says, smiling encouragingly at you.

You take a deep breath, you take off your bandana and your baseball cap, your long H/C hair, falling to just past your shoulders. You had already taken your contacts out earlier. Geoff looks at you in bewilderment, but then he just smiles.  
“Y/N” you say, “ please call me Y/N”  
“I was wondering, i-if I could join the crew?”  
You stammer, angry at yourself for letting your nerves get the better of you.  
“Of course” he says, as he pulls you in for a hug, you wrap your arms around him and sigh. “Thankyou” you whisper, so glad that you didn’t have to hide anymore “for everything” you smile into his chest. You both pull away and you notice both your eyes watering.  
“ The lads will be back soon, how ‘bout you say we give ‘em a little surprise?” He says, mischievously.  
“Hell yeah” you say, grinning form ear to ear.

You decide to go take a drive for a bit, to wait until the lads are home, you message Ryan, telling him to meet you at Chiliad, so you can tell him of your plan. As you head up, you notice his zentorno is parked right at the top, you pull up next to it.  
“Hey stranger” you say as you walk up next to him.  
“Hey Y/N, you said there was something you wanted to tell me?” He asks, his voice laced with the tiniest bit of concern. 

You take a deep breath. “ I’m joining the crew” you say. You witness his face light up as he pulls you in for a hug, “this is great Y/N”  
“And...” you continue, once he releases you, “ I have a plan to reveal my identity”, you say as you whisper in his ear.

15 minutes later you get a message from Geoff telling you that the lads are home. “Let’s go” you say to Ryan, both of you hopping in his zentorno, neither of you wearing your masks/gear. As you pull up to the building, you realise how nervous you are, and you have to take a few deep breaths to stop yourself from hyperventilating. “You’ll be fine” Ryan says encouragingly, “ thanks Ry” you smile at him.

You both head to the elevator, and press the button to go to the penthouse. Once the elevator opens, you decide to change your voice a little bit, just for the fun of it. At the same time, Ryan puts his arm around your waist, and whispers in your ear, “let’s do this.”

But he sounds of it, the crew are in the far living room, playing Mario Kart, first you go to the kitchen, (mainly because you smell food) and you notice Jack in there. “Hey Jack” Ryan says cheerfully “ I’d like you to meet someone” he says as Jack turns around. “Ummm, hi, I’m Jack, nice to meet you..” Jack says, shaking your hand and eyeing Ryan suspiciously. “Y/N” you reply, and she smiles her award winning smile. “So, what do you do for a  
living?” She asks, still eyeing you with curiosity, as she sets some plates out. “I do a lot of things” you reply, “ Though most people know me as Queenie” you grin. Jack drops the plate that was in her hands, and winces as it smashes onto the floor. “Holy hell” she says, walking up towards you, she hugs you tightly, and you realise how great it is that the crew can know you for who you are. 

Jack pulls away and starts muttering under her breath. Ryan had already started cleaning the mess on the floor up but Jack just shoots him off. “Go, go on, go see if you can trick those lads,” she says, almost pushing you out of the kitchen. “Thankyou Y/N” she says as you leave, and you look back at her and smile, she smiles in return.

Judging by the sounds of shouting coming from the living room, nobody heard what happened in the kitchen, as you walk into the living room, Geoff noticed you and winks. Ryan once again loops his arm around you to act like you were a ‘couple’.  
You notice Geoff smile once again and you nod at him, he’s only half-facing the lads, who are all on the couch, whilst you were behind them.

“Ryan!” Geoff says, putting on his best ‘I’m your boss and I’m pissed’ voice, causing all the lads to jump and look behind them. “What have I told you about bringing girls into my damn penthouse” he says in a harsh tone, keeping up the act. You see all the lads’ jaws drop when they notice you, stood slightly behind Ryan.

“Sorry Geoff, I’ll remember to let you know first next time” Ryan says, sheepishly.  
“Holy mother of hell” you hear Gavin say “Ryan’s got a girlfriend”.  
“Hey guys, I’m Y/N” you say, acting a little timid, Michael and Ray still staring at you, shell-shocked.  
“WHAT!?” Michael yells, causing you to wince a little, that guy really needs to chill sometime.  
Jack appears from behind you, her phone recording the whole thing from the doorway. She starts laughing, and so do you, Ryan and Geoff. “Y-you s-should’ve s-seen your faces” Geoff wheezes, almost falling to the ground.  
“I’m Queenie, guys” you say, once the laughter has died down, and you get greeted and re-hugged by everyone.

“Let’s get bevved UP!!!!” Gavin shouts.  
“Y’all can head on upstairs, Geoffrey and I will get the drinks” Jack says, heading into the kitchen. Geoff sighs but follows anyway. You all head up to the roof, and sit on the deck chairs that are for post-heist celebrations. 5 minutes later, Geoff and Jack arrive with the drinks, and you all sit there watching the sunset. 

As you look around at the crew, you can tell you made the right choice. Michael and Gavin are play-fighting in the ground, with Ray cheering them on. Geoff is laughing about something, with Jack just shaking her head next to him. Ryan notices you looking around at everyone and smiles at you, once you grin back, you see all the concern wash away from his face. Yeah, you definitely made the right choice. You think as you start play-fighting with Ray. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I honestly don’t know whether I should let this be the last chapter I do, or I should continue with the story, so if you let me know what you prefer, then I’m up for any suggestions, thankyou! <3


	3. Moments of past & present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Geoff’s past

After a few days of you living in the penthouse. You sit on the bed in your room and sigh, you just finished unpacking the last box and felt exhausted.  
You hear a commotion in the lounge, and decide to see what was going on, as you walk in, you see all the crew hidden behind some piece of furniture, shielded from the window. Geoff notices you about to step into the room and shakes his head from where he is behind the sofa. “Sniper” he mouths, “We’re pinned”.

You nod your head in reply, seeing as Geoff wasn’t speaking, you guessed that someone had bugged the penthouse. You glance at the window and see three bullet holes. You look around at the rest of the crew, Gavin was huddled next to Michael, the flipped table on its side to protect them both. Ryan was knelt down next to Ray, who seemed to be bleeding from his shoulder. Jack was behind the sofa with Geoff.

Slowly and quietly you make your way back down the hall to your room, you head over to your cabinet, and grab your sniper. Making sure it’s clip is full, you head back into the hall. You manage to sneak your way past the lounge undetected (hopefully) by the sniper. As you find a spot to settle your gun you stare into the scope. You were nowhere near as good of a sniper as Ray was, but hey, you could hit a target. “C’mon, show yourself.” You mutter, looking for what floor the sniper is on of the apartment complex across from the penthouse. 

You see a glint of light in one of the windows, the sun reflecting off of the scope most likely, you smile, as you pull the trigger “Gotcha.” You mutter, grinning from ear to ear. You stroll back into the lounge smiling. Seeing everyone trying to put everything back in place, Jack surveying the damage done. Ryan was wrapping a bandage on Ray’s shoulder, and Michael was yelling at Gavin for breaking the table. You smiled at the guys, this wasn’t the first time you’d saved them, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Later on, you all sit in the bar, after cleaning up all the mess in the lounge. You all decided that you deserved a drink. You sit on the barstool, leaning your back against the bar. Watching everything going on, You see Michael in mid-conversation with Jack, sat in the booth on the far end of the room, you notice Michael roll his eyes and look next to him, you lean around to take a look at what it is, and you see that Gavin has fallen asleep in Michael’s shoulder, an empty beer bottle in his hand. Michael doesn’t push him off though, he just smiles at him fondly and continues his conversation with Jack.

You see Ray and Ryan in a booth closer to the bar, Ryan with his Diet E-Cola and Ray with his lemonade. Their heads are bent together in what looks like a serious conversation, so you don’t look their way for too long, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. You find your eyes wandering around the room, looking for Geoff, he should be here, but you can’t seem to find him. Confused, as you know Geoff loves a good reason to get wasted, you get up and start your search around the penthouse. You don’t drink often, and you didn’t feel like it tonight, so you were surprised you didn’t notice Geoff’s absence earlier.

You search each room in the penthouse, and you sigh as he’s still nowhere to be seen. Finally, after searching inside his office, you realise he’s not here. So you walk back down the hall to the elevator, and press the button for the garage. As the elevator door opens, you take a peek into the garage. All the cars are there aside from Geoff’s bright pink Zentorno, you notice with a frown. As you head over to your Shotaro, you send Ryan a quick message.

You: Going out for a drive, don’t know how long I’ll be, talk later.

Ry-bread: Okay that’s fine, make sure you stay safe :)

You: Will do Ry :P

With that, you shut your phone off, put on your hat and bandana, and get on the motorcycle, slowly driving out of the Garage. Once you reach the Main Street you push the accelerator down all the way, you have a feeling you know where Geoff is, it’s just a hunch, but you might as well try. You think, as you weave recklessly in and out of oncoming traffic. You love the feel of the wind in your face, smiling behind your bandana, you relish in the freedom you feel. You see the sky changing color up above you, and notice that the sun is about to go down, you reckon you have another 10 minutes before it starts. 

You race up vinewood hills, drifting around corners, until you reach the mountainous road that will take you to your destination. You slowly drive up the rest of the way, and park by a nearby bush, stopping just short of the ladder of the letter V. You glance around curiously, and smile as you see the pink Zentorno half hidden behind a hedge. Sighing, you look up at the letters, wondering which one to climb, you decide on climbing the first letter. As you reach the top, you see Geoff. He’s sat on the top of the letter, legs dangling off the edge. Beer bottle in hand. You don’t say anything as you sit down next to him in the same position.

Wordlessly, he offers you a beer, and you take it, as he looks like he needs someone to drink with right now. You both stare at the sunset, utterly hypnotised by it’s beauty. “ I lost a few friends” Geoff says solemnly, his gaze focused on the distance, you glance at him, curiosity burning in your eyes, you don’t pressure him though, you know that he’ll speak in his own time. “20 years ago today” he continues after a pause, “Before I began the Fake AH, I was in another crew” he takes a deep breath, “Burnie Burns,” he says, sighing, “He was like a brother to me, always had something funny to say, we had each others back, him and I, until that one day 20 years ago.” He takes another deep breath and closes his eyes, you still watching intently.

“Joel Heyman” he continues, a sad smile set on his solemn face. “A little bit off in the head if you ask me, way too interested in gold for his own good, but, he was there for me, always, we never let each other down, until 20 years ago, when everything went to shit.” You see Geoff’s eyes watering, and you can feel yourself tearing up as well.  
“Matt Hullum” The smile on Geoff’s was heartbreaking, even just to look at it. “He was a smart one, quiet at times, but we told each other everything, sometimes we didn’t even have to tell each other, we’d just know, God, there’s not one day, one single day, when I don’t think about them”  
“Gus Sorola” Geoff had tears streaming down his face at this point, yet his voice was steady. “He was like a younger brother to me, he could literally grow a moustache in a day” Geoff says with a smile, as if re-living an old memory.  
“We were a crew, called The Roosters, but it was so much more than that, we were a family, sure, a fucked up one at that but we still were a family.”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself for what happened that night, to see my family falling to the ground next to me, I was useless, I couldn’t do anything yet I should’ve done something, they were there for me, always, and at the one time when they needed me most, I wasn’t there. They haunt me, I see them in my dreams, I see them in the heist room, I see them in every single bar in town, I can see them now, I see them everywhere.”  
You put your arm around Geoff as a way of comfort, and you both sit in silence for a while.

“They were my family, I grew up on the streets with Burnie, met Matt at the ripe young age of 17, Joel saved my life when we first saw him, and I had saved Gus’ life before then. We’d practically known each other since we were kids, they were people I could trust, they were my brothers, my family” 

“And I l-lost them all, b-b-because I made a mistake, it’s m-my fault that they’re dead”  
“My fault!” He cried, gut-wrenching sobs tearing through his chest. Loud heartfelt wails escaping from his lips, you’d never seen Geoff look so broken, you realised, you never seen him look so...

Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I can improve anything, and thankyou for reading my fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not finished this yet, will continue when I have time, comments and criticisms are welcome <3


End file.
